


Starting with a Kiss

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Do I have to kiss you to make my feelings be truly known?” He leaned down, their faces dangerously close. “Or are you just trying to mess with me?”
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Starting with a Kiss

“I’m glad we’re friends, Egil.” Shulk spoke and Egil couldn’t help but give him a look. “Huh? What’s that for.”

“We’ve been holding hands for the past few hours, and you’ve been sleeping on my chest for the past month…” Egil clicked his tongue. “How much more obvious must I become?”

Shulk, dense as could be, tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“Do I have to kiss you to make my feelings be truly known?” He leaned down, their faces dangerously close. “Or are you just trying to mess with me?”

Shulk’s head was now racing with thoughts. He had liked Egil for quite a while now, really, but he had never been sure if Egil felt the same way. Egil was always so… staunch and straight-faced it was hard to tell what he was thinking, after all!

And now, he wasn’t sure what to do. He blinked a few times, trying to find the words, but all he could manage to eek out?

“I think you need to kiss me.”

Egil sighed, shaking his head, before leaning down and kissing him gently. “Does that get my point across, then?”

“It sure does.” He let out a breath, smiling at Egil. “But I could use another one, just to make sure I’m not misunderstanding your signals.”

Egil was clearly holding back an amused smile as he ran his hand across Shulk’s cheek. “Is that so? I wouldn’t want you thinking kissing is just something Machina do with their friends…”

And so he leaned in and kissed him again. A longer kiss this time, soft and sweet, even if Egil’s mouth was incredibly dry compared to that of a Homs. It was still nice, something Shulk could get used to.

Good thing this conversation was pointing towards it happening more often, then. 

Egil pulled back and seemed a bit embarrassed, looking away. “I hope that was adequate, I haven’t kissed someone in many a year.”

“It was perfectly fine.” Shulk laughed, leaning against him. “If you want to get better, though, you can always practice.”

“Shulk…” Egil placed a finger over his lips. “Slow down, there’s plenty of time for kisses in your future.”

“I know, but…” He laughed a bit, placing his hand over Egil’s and moving it away. “But can you blame me for being a bit excited?”

“I suppose I cannot, if you didn’t realize what our relationship was until I did it…” He chuckled, shaking his head. “To think it took a kiss…”

“Egil…!”


End file.
